Online Jerk
Online Jerk is an episode of HTFF where Movy plays a video game and connects to WiFi. Soon she experiences how much jerks there are on the web and turns into one of them. Roles Starring *Movy Featuring *Pierce *Bulky *Hoppy *Goosta *Dell *Daydream Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Movy walks through town and comes apon a bunch of CDs, which are video games. Movy likes it so she buys one of them titled "Tree World", and described on the cover "your world in your TV". Movy walks home and notices she has no console. Movy sighs and soon comes home and opens a box, taking out a console and plugging it in. As she plugs it in, she gets electrocuted and chuckles. A while later, Movy finally puts the DVD in and gets the title screen. She uses her body as the controls (similar to Kinect) and connects to the internet. Movy is recognized and put in the game. Pierce shows up in the game, and Movy realizes she needs a headset, so she walks off-screen and gets one. She hears Pierce call her a noob and Pierce punches her character, and Movy pretends she is being punched in real life. Movy gasps and attempts to punch Pierce back, but he dodges and Hoppy shows up too. Hoppy pulls a rope, and a bunch of water spills on Movy's character, leading her to pretend she is all wet. Bulky shows up too and they all begin bullying Movy, and in real life she cries. Movy's character makes a pop and she is gone. They all say "Rage quit!" and begin laughing. Meanwhile, Goosta is also playing the game, and he bumps into Pierce. Pierce has been showing everyone a short video of Movy crying and then rage quitting. Goosta says "Me gusta..." and walks away. Goosta goes in his house and finds himself to play the video game.....on the video game. So on the video game on the video game, he goes to his house and plays the video game on the video game on the video game. This goes on a loop. Pierce hears a beep and Movy has entered the game. Only this time, she looks more like a bully. Movy goes up to Dell, who is enjoying the game, and decapitates him. On Dell's screen outside the video game, it says "GAME OVER", disappointing him. Corrupted by her power, Movy soon kills everyone in the video game. Later, Daydream turns on his video game, only to discover he is the last character standing. Movy lets out a text saying "You're next...", so Daydream accepts the challenge by pulling out a lightsaber. He and Movy engage in a duel that lasts all day. Soon in the real world, Daydream bursts into Movy's house and unknowingly slices her with a sword. Movy's TV screen burns out and Daydream realizes what he has done. He exits the house whistling, when a pixelated dragon pops out and eats him. It turns out this all happened on Goosta's video game, who is still playing in the middle of the night. Moral "Video games are bad for you." Deaths #Dell is decapitated. #Pierce is cut in half. #Bulky and Hoppy were crushed by a piano. #Several generic tree friends were burnt. #Movy is sliced by a sword. #Daydream is eaten by a dragon. Trivia *Movy's console resembles an X-Box 360, its controls look like those of a Wii, and the way Tree World is played is similar to Kinect. *This marks Movy's first kill, however it was in a video game. **In fact, every death in this episode was in a video game, so nobody actually died. *The title of the episode is a pun of the iOS app "Office Jerk". *The dragon that eats Daydream looks very similar to Bowser from the Mario Bros. games. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes